Beta
;Astronomical nomenclature * Beta III, a planet ** Beta III Orbital Station ** Beta III native, natives to planet * Beta V, a planet * Beta VI, a planet ** Colony Beta 6, a colony * Beta Agni system, a star system ** Beta Agni II, a planet * Beta Antares IV, aka "Beta Antares", a planet ** Beta Antares IV natives, natives to planet * Beta Aquilae II, a planet ** Beta Aquilae II Starfleet Academy * Beta Aurigae binary system, a star system * Beta Caeli, a star * Beta Berman I, a planet * Beta Canopus, a planet * Beta Capricus, an electromagnetic echo of a distant galaxy believed to be a star * Beta Cassius, a star * Beta Christenberry, a space object * Beta Cook, a space object * Beta Cygni system, a star system * Beta'Elan Minor, a planet * Beta Eminiar VII, a planet * Beta Epsilon system, a star system * Beta Flinn, a space object * Beta Friedlich, a space object * Beta Garretson, a space object * Beta Geminorum system, a star system ** Beta Geminorum, a star * Beta Gonzales, a space object * Beta Hutzel, a star * Beta Kupsic, a star * Beta Lankal, a star * Beta Leonis Minoris, a star ** Beta XII-A, a planet *** Beta XII-A entity * Beta Lingard, a space object * Beta Lyrae system, a star system ** Beta Lyrae, a star * Beta Magellan system, a star system * Beta Mahoga system, a star system * Beta Michaels, a space object * Beta moon, aka Peliar Zel Beta, a natural satellite of Peliar Zel ** Betan, inhabitants of moon * Beta Niobe, a star * Beta Orionis, a star * Beta Pictoris, a star * Beta Penthe system, a star system ** Beta Penthe, a star *** Beta Penthe I, a planet *** Beta Penthe II, a planet *** Beta Penthe III, a planet *** Beta Penthe IV, a planet *** Beta Penthe V, a planet *** Beta Penthe VII, a planet * Beta Portolan system, a star system ** Beta Portolan, a star * Beta Praxillus, a star * Beta Quadrant, a quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy * Beta Reilley, a space object * Beta Renner system, a star system ** Beta Renner cloud, a native * Beta Rigel, a star * Beta Stromgren system, a star system ** Beta Stromgren, a star * Beta Schwartz, a space object * Beta Simmons, a space object * Beta Sternbach, a space object * Beta Thoridar, a star * Beta Tottoro IV, a planet * Beta Ursae Minor II, a planet * Beta Wiltz III, a planet * Rigel Beta * T'lli Beta system, a star system ** T'lli Beta, a planet *** T'lli Betans * Tambor Beta-6, a star ;Program titles * 14 Beta 7, a nutritional supplement programmed by Seven of Nine * 47-Beta * Chakotay Training Program 15-Beta * Doctor's Family Program Beta-Rho * Medical Consultant Program Beta one * Kes-Beta-6, a site-to site transport program ;Science and technology nomenclature * Beta 5 computer * Beta Antares Ship Yards, a Federation shipyard * Beta-endorphin * Beta-matrix compositor * Beta radiation * Beta-tachyon * NX-Beta, an early Earth warp ship ;Terminology * Attack patterns / evasive actions ** "Beta sequence", a Starfleet maneuver ** "Pattern Beta-1-4-0", a Starfleet maneuver ** "Pattern Beta-2", a Starfleet maneuver ** "Pattern Beta-4", a Starfleet maneuver ** "Pattern Beta-4-7", a Romulan maneuver ** "Pattern Beta-6", a Starfleet maneuver ** "Riker Beta", an evasive pattern developed by William T. Riker ** "Sequence Beta-9-3", a Starfleet maneuver * Authorization codes ** "Crusher-2-2-Beta-Charlie", Beverly Crusher's command authorization code ** "Kira-Beta-2-Beta", Kira Nerys' authorization code * Beta Hirogen * Beta shift, the second shift on a Starfleet vessel which began at 1200 hours * Beta squad, an elite security team aboard the USS Voyager * Beta team * "Component 0-4-9-Beta", Krenim designation for Voyager * "9-9-Beta-3-2-7-8", Starfleet service number assigned to Ensign David Gentry * Station Code 4-2-7-9, Subsection Beta-3-2-5, ;Miscellaneous * "25-Beta", a Tigan mine * "Beta 2", a location on the planet New Earth * Beta Annari, a species * "Datablock 14-Beta" * "Tau 8.7/Beta .041", coordinates on the surface of an asteroid ;Starship locations * Alcove Beta, a Borg alcove * "Beta 3", shield coordinates identified by Shinzon on the Enterprise-E, equaling the ship's ventral shielding * "Beta 4", location of an energy grid aboard the * "Console 3-B-6" * "Console 16-Beta" * "Hatch 6-1-3-Beta", a hatch aboard Voyager * "Jefferies tube 21-Beta" * "Junction Beta-28" * "Junction 52-Beta" * "Section Beta-12" * "Workstation 33-Beta", a workstation aboard Equinox ;Retconned references * Beta Magdaleno II, a planet * Beta Wiltz III, a planet fr:Bêta